Reinforcements
by ChildOfLight511
Summary: When you're in trouble, it's not just boys who save the day: The boys got captured by the OT's in a rough battle. But the girls managed to get away. T just to be safe.


** Hi guys! I'm ChildOfLight and this is my first story! I'm also known as Confidence_Fairlies in KKI! Disclaimer: I don't own Aspirin, Kingdom Keepers, Disney, or anything! This is taking place before KK5.**

** Finn's POV**

Maybeck, Philby, and I were thrown into a cell underneath Pirates. The floor was grimy and a single movement would swirl dust and dirt in the air, causing us to wheeze. They slammed the gate shut and latched a padlock onto it, trapping us in. Cruella slid in a rusty bowl full of water, cackling as the metal scrapped against the floor. Dust was drifting inside it, like a cloth floating in the ocean. A few dead flies were bobbing up and down in the water, as if they were buoys withstanding a hurricane.

My shoulders throbbed and stung. We were fighting off some pirates, when one of those birds, the red one that captured Tweedledee and Tweedledum by its talons in the latest Alice in Wonderland movie snatched me up with its claws. I could still feel it digging into my shoulders. Willa shot it with her bow and it crash-landed to the concrete. At the right moment I jumped off. But soon, Blackbeard captured me and I heard Amanda scream. I jerked my head to spot her but she was screaming…for _me_. _Willa was right_. Amanda still cared about me, even though we're not as…open to each other as before. She was trying to _push_ her way towards me but the villains blocked her way.

Willa and Philby were fighting back to back trying to get rid of all the Huns and hyenas, but soon Ursula's tentacles wrapped around Philby's torso, and he was carried off. Willa shrieked and desperately tried to free the both of us with her arrows. Unfortunately it didn't work. The evil henchman intercepted the arrows, sacrificing themselves for their leaders.

Maybeck was being carried off by Gaston. Charlie was yelling at them to let go of us. She was kicking and punching and flipping, but the villains just brushed her off. Jess was lying limply on a pile of rubble. I saw her and gestured to her. Mandy gasped and ran to her. They all escaped from the OT's. Mandy levitated them out of the way, Willa ran and aimed, and Charlene was carrying Jess. They got away from the mob of OT's. They're safe.

But as for us, we're too beaten up to yell or cry out for help. So we just lay there in the cell, the pain keeping us company. I tried to go all clear, but the pinprick of light flickered out.

** Philby's POV**

I groaned in pain as I woke up. Maybeck was still asleep, and Finn was constantly checking his shoulders.

A pirate waddled over to us, carrying a plate with bread. It looked stale and felt cold. Next to it was a smelly substance that I figured out was cheese. Flies were buzzing around it, drifting with the putrid odor of the sticky spread. I didn't have the appetite to eat either of it, but at the same time I was starving. My stomach didn't just growl; my stomach roared angrily, demanding food.

But I was sure that if I ate any of that, I might be very sick or die.

Maybeck finally woke up and with one look at the plate he shook his head. He grimaced. Finn didn't want to eat it either.

Since we're underground, it was really dim. The only light we have was the attraction's and flood lights, which were shrouded with dust. Out of desperation, I ripped a piece of my sleeve off and started to chew it, as if it was bubblegum.

** Maybeck's POV **

Philby gave us the idea of chewing on our shirt sleeves, of course ripping them out first. We thought it might trick our stomachs into thinking we're eating something.

Finn groaned in frustration; that was his eleventh time trying to go _all clear_.

"Finn, you're just tired. I'm sure the girls are forming a plan right now to rescue us. You should just rest." I suggested. He half-heartedly scowled at me and went back to sulking in the corner.

We didn't know what time it was. We didn't know if it was daytime or night. Our watches had cracks; the tiny spider webs were the prettiest thing in the cell. Our cellphones ran out of battery; their only use at the moment is to serve as mirrors. _Like we would want to see ourselves at the moment._

We also didn't want the girls to be in danger. But what if they were? Suddenly we heard a shout of orders. We saw arrows flying around. Swords were clashing together, the clang bounced through the dungeon.

"GET THEM!" We heard.

We had an idea who _"THEM"_ was. They came to rescue us!

** Amanda's POV**

Willa, Jess, and I watched Charlie sneak inside. The security cameras were down thanks to Willa and luckily, most of the pirates decided to take a nap. Charlie quickly, but quietly, weaved her way through the sleeping pirates. She located some keys and locked the doors so the OT's back-up would have a delay.

Obviously she gathered their weapons, hiding them so they are out of reach and nowhere to be found. But then, she accidently stepped on someone's hand. They soon awakened with a high-pitched yip.

Charlie whacked them with her frying pan before they got the chance to leap up. The BANG! caused the pirates to awaken. Soon Willa and I stepped out with Jess behind us. Charlene silently slipped out of the waking pirates' sight. We were all prepared for some combat. Willa reached for an arrow from her sheath slung to her shoulder, and nocked it. The now awakened pirates eyed us warily and reached for their weapons. One problem though.

They didn't have any in their holsters or sheaths.

Suddenly, BANG! The pirates fell down, sparks shooting out of the back of their heads. As they fell down, the revealed Charlie holding the pan like a baseball bat.

Of course, it awakened the other pirates. Charlene kicked and threw punches, and of course swung the frying pan around so BANGS bounced off the walls. I 'pushed' and levitated CTD's and Pirates. Willa shot a volley of arrows. Jess sword fought the OT's. Bullets came after us, but I turned them the other way.

Afterwards, we waved to the remaining security cameras, before Willa destroyed them, her arrows penetrating through the lens. Sparks shot out and an alarm started blaring.

We unlocked the door and sauntered to the dungeons, defeating anything in our path.

** Maybeck's POV**

Alarms went off, causing headaches. _Would it kill them to give us Aspirin?_ I could feel the gray overtaking my hair.

I just wanted to go home. By now, I bet Aunt Jelly's having panic attacks. I heard something shove into the handle. It jiggled hastily and soon, the door slammed open and we saw the girls. Willa picked the lock! She walked over and unlocked the padlock that prevented us from escaping.

We hastily got out, pain shooting through us with each step. All seven of us hugged, but smoke arose. In a flash, the green fairy appeared. We clenched either our fists or shook our foot to make sure it's materialized and we all took aim for her. She didn't expect it and she didn't think she deserved it. She chased us, her anger telling her to run after us than use her powers, thinking that we boys would slow down. But, the girls grabbed us by the arms and literally dragged us to the firehouse, where Wayne awaited our return.

** THE END! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
